Pour le plus grand bien
by Troublant
Summary: Gellert, périt, touché par un nouveau mage noir. Albus, périt, indirectement par un nouveau mage noir. Liés à même leur mort, ils avaient été liés dans leur vie, avant même leur rencontre, des idées les rassemblaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent, et que pour le plus grand bien, leur destin inéluctable, s'enclenche... De leur enfance au passage à l'âge adulte jusqu'à leur fin.


**Disclamer: Animaux Fantastiques ne m'appartient pas comme HP. **

**Alors cet OS est un peu spécial, vu qu'il sera découpé environ en trois parties ou plus, pas pour une question de commodité de longueur, mais parce qu'il y a des coupures assez nettes dans le plan. Et qu'en une partie, ça fait pas top. De plus, outre sans doute trois parties, il y aura un prologue et un épilogue (oui je sais, c'est bizarre).**

**Ce prologue qui peut se lire comme un OS répond au challenge du collectif noname sur le thème Je voudrais te revoir. **

**Défi de l'autrice/auteur: Quel a été le premier fandom sur lequel vous avez écrit? HP, et j'écris toujours dessus :)**

**Je dédie cet OS à Zofra, qui m'avait demandé y a bien longtemps que je traite cette relation si particulière entre Gellert et Albus dans un nouveau drabble du recueil l'aura des âmes: couple, mais, ayant eu de l'inspiration, me voici, à écrire un OS à part.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Prologue: Je voudrais te revoir**

_Plic._

_Ploc._

« Pour »

_Plic._

_Ploc._

Il gratta. Sa lame s'enfonça dans le mur. Sinueusement.

Quelqu'un arrivait.

Il esquissa un sourire. Grotesque. Presque sans dents.

Le temps passait tellement lentement. Mais _il _était venu. Celui qui mètrerait fin à ses souffrances.

Ce n'était pas Dumbledore.

_Lâche. _

Jamais il ne le tuerait.

_Si lâche._

Il préférait que quelqu'un d'autre l'achève.

« le » Sa lame s'incrusta dans le mur, formant ses deux lettres.

_Non._

Les commissures de ses lèvres se figèrent en l'air. Dans une grimace crispée.

_Non._

Il préférait l'enfermer ironiquement dans sa propre prison.

Comme lui-même reprenait habilement l'expression si chère d'Albus à son compte. Cette fois, en l'écrivant sur ce mur. Mais avant, en face de lui. Comme pour lui rappeler la saveur de sa signification première.

Avant qu'Albus ne la change en une niaiserie si fausse.

Mais _eux _savaient l'ironie si particulière qui en était imprégné.

Et Albus savait aussi bien manier cette ironie en l'enfermant dans sa prison.

Sa propre prison qu'il avait édifié.

Il le connaissait si bien. C'était si tentant d'asseoir son pouvoir de cette manière.

Alors non, il savait qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait cette fois là, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé. Ce jour où _il brisa sa promesse_... Alors il ne le fera pas.

_Et pourtant, cette fois-ci…_

Il toussa de rire, d'un ricanement fou, crachotant alors qu'il continuait de creuser.

Entendant des pas au loin. _Il_ approchait.

_Non._ Ce n'était pas ceux d'Albus qu'il connaissaient par coeur.

_C'étaient ceux de..._

Un sourire.

Tellement prévisible ce nouveau mage noir.

« Plus »

Il terminerait au moment même où il entrerait.

Comme il l'avait prédit à Dumbledore alors qu'il avait tenté de le provoquer pour qu'il l'achève.

Mais il ne s'était pas laissé convaincre.

Ce cher Albus l'avait enfermé dans sa propre prison.

_Nurmengard._

S-A P-R-O-P-R-E P-R-I-S-O-N

Il gratta. Encore et encore. Son sourire s'élargissant. En le répétant comme une litanie qu'il l'avait enfermé.

« Grand »

_Pourtant…_

Malgré toutes les précautions de ce cher Albus, il périrait quand même sous la baguette et non pas comme un de ces moldus qu'il a tant méprisé. Voulant les dominer en formant un nouveau monde. _Pour que les sorciers puissent eux aussi exister et non se cacher. Où lui...Et Albus auraient dû en être les initiateurs._

Ses traits s'étirèrent en une grimace sardonique. Ironique. _A la place, il avait brisé sa promesse et il en avait arrêté le processus._

_Mais ne le tuant pas._

_Alors_...il aurait aimé le revoir.

Qu'il soit dans cette prison.

Pour qu'il puisse constater son échec à le maintenir en vie jusqu'au bout.

Voir son expression défaite. De voir qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler comme il l'aurait voulu.

_Mais il n'était pas là._

_Lâche._

« Bien »

Il ôta sa lame. Qu'il avait réussi à polir au fil des années. Dans l'attente de graver ses mots dans ce mur. Avant de mourir.

_Mais c'était bien connu. Jamais le Grand Albus affrontera sa défaite à le voir mourir comme un sorcier. Et non comme un vulgaire moldu.  
_

Et son moment était venu. Il sourit alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

Et qu'il vit du coin de l'œil, sa délivrance arrivée.

Son achèvement…

Comme _prévu._

Pourtant lorsqu'il vit apparaître ce mage noir…

Comme _prévu._

Et qu'il le provoqua délibérément….

Comme _prévu._

Il ne ressentit aucune allégresse en lui.

_Car Albus n'aurait jamais pu venir le voir être tué._

Non.

_Jamais il n'aurait pu voir sa défaite._

Une réplique mordante à ce mage noir de pacotille. Et un éclair rouge le traversa.

_Parce qu'il était déjà…_

Cette douleur qui l'envahissait.

…_parti dans les limbes._

L'envoyant flirter avec les limites de l'inconscience.

_Du haut de cette tour._

Il ne sentait plus rien.

_Se laissant tomber._

Il s'entendit à peine répondre la dernière provocation, que la baguette de Sureau ne lui appartiendrait jamais à _lui_._ Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu._ Il avait menti avec le sourire aux lèvres, parce que son dernier possesseur ne pouvait être un autre que lui ou...

_Misérablement mort à cause de l'ascension de ce mage noir. Osant périr sous un vulgaire mage de pacotille._

Qui fit craquer de rage le mage.

_Il l'avait vu dans ses visions. _

Il aurait aimé…

_L'éclair vert le traverser._

Lorsqu'il vit le rayon vert arriver droit sur lui comme il l'avait tant désiré, il ne ressentit aucune étincelle de victoire.

Ce sentiment d'excitation qui l'envahissait tant lors de son ascension.

Non.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait...

_C'était peut-être la morsure mordante de cette ironie amère de se retrouver lié jusque dans la manière de mourir._

C'était un vide profond.

_De mourir à cause de l'ascension d'un mage noir misérable._

Une sensation de perte lancinante.

_Ou simplement..._

Et un flash.

_Juste l'envie de le..._

Ses mots dans sa tête s'évanouirent sans s'achever _comme se résumait leur histoire_. Un souvenir lointain prenant place en lui, où il était chez _Albus. _ L'une de ces nombreuses fois, où ils étaient que tous les deux.

_Allongés sur le lit…._

_Albus, collé à lui, là où il était toujours, à discuter ensemble de leur projet de domination…_

_Là où pour la première fois, Albus lui avait soufflé dans le creux de l'oreille…_

_Cette expression qui avait pris un sens rien qu'à eux._

De sa voix rauque qu'il pouvait presque entendre alors que le rayon vert le traversa de part en part.

Et.

Alors.

Qu'il tombait, les yeux bleu grand ouvert sur le plafond de sa cellule. Son sourire risible qui étirait si souvent son visage, disparu dans les limbes.

Sachant que...

... Albus ne pouvait le voir.

_Il l'avait devancé comme toujours._

_Même dans la mort, il fallait qu'Albus le batte._

« Tu l'avais prédit jusqu'au bout….mon échec, Albus ». Une dernière pensée.

_Il aurait juste voulu le revoir…_

_Voir leurs mains s'entrelacer à nouveau. Se regarder dans les yeux alors que le serment de sang les scellait. _

Son corps claqua contre le sol, résonnant d'un bruit lugubre comme le son du glas.

_Auraient dû les lier à jamais ensemble._

Sans ayant pu voir l'inscription qui existait déjà, sur le plafond entier.

« Pour le plus grand bien »

**OoOoO**

Albus s'arrêta. Il venait d'enfermer Gellert depuis hier dans la prison de Nurmengard.

_Mais pourtant._

Il caressait Fumsek qui était posé sur le rebord de la tour d'Astronomie.

Sa main sur son plumage.

Il s'était arrêté.

Fermant les yeux. Soudainement, il songea, de manière singulière. Alors qu'il croyait que tout était fini. Guéri avec sa décision.

_Qu'il aurait aimé..._

Il sentit une humidité sur sa main.

_le..._

Il ouvrit ses yeux, sans que cette pensée qui l'avait traversé n'aille plus loin. _Comme pour ne pas..._

Des larmes coulaient lentement des yeux de Fumsek, s'écrasant sur sa main, dans son cou, et glissant lentement dans le col de sa robe.

Droit sur son cœur. _Comme pour en guérir l'irréparable._

Il eut un mince sourire, effleurant doucement les plumes de Fumsek.

-Je vais bien, murmura Albus en relevant la tête vers le ciel.

Des nuages obscurcissaient la lune comme autant de présages funestes d'un avenir lugubre.

Parce que cela ne pouvait se guérir.

-C'est juste terminé…

_Depuis bien longtemps._

Un sourire dans _sa _voix.

Gellert qui lui susurrait comme un écho lointain, « c'est pour le plus grand bien, Albus ».

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que ce prologue vous inspire,**

**Et à la prochaine :)**


End file.
